Xenothium
by 93tillinfinity
Summary: Dick Grayson is finally living a life out of the shadows. He is the CEO of Flying Graysons Incorporated and has just released a new line of Xenothium products. But Xenothium is a powerful chemical, what horrors will the boy wonder bring upon his city because of his ignorance.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Threat

Chapter 1

**A/N : I disclaim everything.**

Dick Grayson adjusted his tie and took a deep breath. Today was a big day. "And without further ado we are proud to introduce the CEO of Flying Graysons Incorporated, Richard Grayson!"

That was his cue. He took one final breath and walked calmly on stage with a smile plastered across his face. A thunder of clapping filled the room as the youngest CEO in history positioned himself at the microphone. "Good evening everyone," chimed Dick into the microphone.

The applause quickly died down and was replaced by the sound of cameras shooting. "As the company has announced earlier this month, Flying Graysons Incorporated will be launching a new brand of Xenothium based products,"

A loud murmur echoed across the room and Dick could feel the camera flashes blinding his eyes. This wouldn't have been a problem if he was wearing his mask. It was anti glare after all. Blinking the spots out of his eyes he continued, "Our scientists have been working assiduously to stabilize the unsafe compound. They have been conducting research for years now and we at Flying Graysons Incorporated firmly believe that we have complete control over it,"

More murmuring and camera shutter entered the room. Dick was not surprised. It all sounded impossible. A teenage CEO running one of the biggest companies in America? Stabilizing Xenothium when bigger companies such as Wayne Enterprises and Queen Consolidated have failed? Of course it sounded impossible. Dick glanced to his side and as always his "bodyguards" stood on watch. They were the Teen Titans. Starfire made eye contact with Dick and smiled. Things were going surprisingly well for the first time. No one suspected that Dick Grayson was Robin. Sure he used to be a member of the Flying Graysons circus group but after his parents' death he left all of that. He became a business man. They thought. "Our new line of products will include generators, various batteries, and medication. The only catch is that these products will provide infinite energy,"

Loud prattling and questioning erupted in the room. Dick could no longer see the crowd as the barrage of camera flashes blinded him. "Mr. Grayson question!"

"Over here Mr. Grayson!"

Dick took a deep breath. He glanced at the Titans once again. They all kept their composure as he had trained them. He stared at the Robin hologram standing next to Starfire. The hologram device hadn't been used since the time he had tried to deceive his team into thinking he wasn't Red X. But it served a different purpose now. The device was to project himself during these tedious meetings and conferences. With one final sigh Dick began to answer the onslaught of questions.

"Mr. Grayson. Hi, Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, how are you so sure that the Xenothium compound is stable? Not even the leading scientists at Wayne Enterprises have been able to figure that out. How are you so sure that this won't blow up in your face? It has in China, Russia, and Japan. Moreover statistics show that Xenothium has a rapid decay rate and becomes extremely hazardous with time. What measures has Flying Graysons Incorporated taken to prevent this?"

"Well Miss Lane, the answer as always lies with our scientists. Later our leading scientist Mr. West will explain all of the technicalities,"

"Mr. Grayson!"

"Mr. Grayson!"

"Mr. Grayson!"

"Mr. Grayson. Hi, Vicki Vale from the Gotham Gazette, I'm sure that the question everybody's dieing to ask is will the compound be weaponized? It is a source of infinite energy after all,"

"As of now the Xenothium compound will not be weaponized and I don't plan of weaponizing it,"

Excited voices echoed around the room. "Mr. Grayson. Hi, Linda Park Channel 2 News, you do realize the potential profits that Flying Graysons Incorporated could make from weaponizing-"

"Again, I want you all to read my lips, I. Am. Not. Weaponizing. Xenothium. I. Will. Never. Weaponize. Xenothium. It's that simple. I'm not interested in having any relationship with the military. Now without further ado I am proud to introduce Flying Grayson Incorporated's leading researcher and scientist, Mr. Wallace Rudolph West,"

Applause entered the room as the redhead known to Dick as Wally West entered the room. He wore blue jeans, running shoes, and a lab coat. Wally's life was just as interesting as Dick's. He was the one of the youngest scientists in the game and he even had an interesting job on the side. Only Dick Grayson knew that Wally West was Kid Flash. The other Titans remained completely oblivious. That was good. Dick and Wally wanted to keep it that way. Wally took the podium as Dick stepped aside. After a few minutes Dick had zoned out. He could never pay attention to Wally's technical explanations. He stared at the redhead who was now explaining a slide of his Powerpoint. Suddenly something in the crowd caught his eyes and attention. Something was not right. He could feel it. The other Titans could feel it too.

_Fwip!_

A sharpened piece of metal flew towards Wally's face. Instantly Dick reached out and pulled him out of the way. The flying metal buried itself onto the wooden podium. Dick eyed the projectile. It was a shuriken. Panic quickly swept across the room. The crowd hurried towards the doors leaving a group of black clad men behind them. Dick and Wally observed them. They appeared to be the stereotypical ninjas. Without emotion they drew their swords from their backs and charged at Dick and Wally. Cyborg pressed a button on his forearm and the Robin hologram shouted "Titans Go!"

The Titans sprang into action fearlessly. Beast boy turned into a rhino and knocked the attacking ninjas away from Dick and Wally. Morphing back into himself he grabbed Wally's hand, "Don't worry Mr. West I'll get you out of here,"

Wally nodded and followed Beast boy. As they left Beast boy shot Dick a glance. He knew what that meant. Dick ran behind the curtain of the stage as the battle raged on. Now out of sight the black haired boy grabbed his briefcase and opened it to reveal his costume. As he dressed himself he could hear the sounds of Starfire's starbolts and Cyborg's sonic canon. With one final move Dick placed his mask on his face. He was no longer Dick Grayson. Now, he was Robin, the boy wonder.

* * *

Beastboy shoved the exit door open with Wally right at his feet. He escorted the teenage scientist across the street and towards a white, blue, and futuristic looking car. Wally knew what this was, it was the T-Car. He knew because he had rode in it a few times as Kid Flash. But right now he had to preserve his identity. As much as he liked the Titans he didn't completely trust them yet. Trying to act surprised Wally gasped, "What is that?"

Beast boy snickered, "Only the most awesome car known to man! It's the T-Car!"

The green skinned boy opened the car door and Wally obediently stepped inside. "Stay here Mr. West, the T-Car has a built in defense system. If anyone attacks you, you'll be safe and Cyborg'll get an alarm,"

Beast boy quickly shut the door, morphed into a falcon, and flew back towards the battle. When the changeling was out of sight Wally tugged at the door handle. It was locked as he expected. Suddenly the rear view mirror angled itself towards Wally and a bright ray spat out of it. It scanned up and down the teenager several times and clicked off.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Welcome Mr. West. For your own safety please do not leave the vehicle._

_Fwoosh!_

* * *

Robin produced a metal bo staff from his utility belt and skillfully blocked a group of incoming swords. He pushed the swords back and swung his staff powerfully. In fear several ninjas stepped backwards to avoid the blow. Robin gritted his teeth, "Why are you here! This isn't Gotham!"

He could sense one of the ninjas smiling underneath his mask, "Jump City Robin!? I expected more from you,"

The ninja lunged at Robin who blocked his sword once again. "What do you want!? This isn't Gotham! He's not here!"

"Do you think we care about some imbecile that dresses like a bat!?" chuckled the ninja.

"You're not hurting anyone in my city!" bellowed Robin.

"Mindless destruction? Haha, boy wonder we have far greater plans than that,"

"Of course you do," grunted Robin as he attempted to strike the swift ninja.

Across the room the other Titans struggled to fight the endless waves of ninjas. Starfire complained, "Ummm, I am going to need the helping now please,"

Cyborg punched a ninja in the face and kicked him to the ground, "There's too many of them! We need-"

_Fwoosh!_

A blur of red and yellow swept across the room knocking the ninjas unconscious. Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire watched in awe as the yellow blur easily defeated the army of ninjas. Coming to a stop the blur smiled and greeted, "Hey guys,"

Beast boy grinned, "Kid Flash! Dude! Are we glad to see you!"

"No problem. Now let's go help Robin," replied the speedster.

Having knocked out the other ninjas the Titans rushed to help Robin. The five teens circled the lone ninja speaking to Robin. Cyborg aimed with his canon and discharged several shots which the ninja carefully dodged. As he landed on his feet the ninja charged at the robotic man swinging sword in complicated motions. Cyborg struggled to block the strikes and eventually was knocked to the ground by a kick to the face. Hearing a roar to his left the ninja performed a back flip away from a charging green bull. A dark aura suddenly encased the ninja and he looked up to see the girl trapping her. "Azarath Metrion..."

"Trigon," shouted the ninja.

Suddenly the black energy trapping the ninja vanished leaving a confused Raven staring at her palms. The ninja smiled, "Another time boy wonder,"

_Poof!_

In a puff of smoke the ninja vanished and his ninja counterparts disappeared as well. Beast boy scratched the back of his head, "Who the heck were those guys?"

Raven knowingly stared at Robin, "Yeah Robin, who were they?"

Remaining silent the boy wonder stared at the ground. He had a lot of explaining to do. "Okay but first we need to check on Wallace,"

The Titans nodded in unison. Beast boy smiled, "KF you need to see Mr. West! He looks exactly like you!"

Sweat began to form on Kid Flash's face, "Oh... cool... tell him I said 'hi'. I've gotta go now bye,"

"Wait-"

_Fwoosh!_

Beast boy sighed as the teenager disappeared in a flash. The Titans walked slowly to the T-Car still pestering Robin about the ninjas. As they entered the car, Wally faked a worried look, "Are you guys okay!?"

Cyborg nodded, "Don't worry about it dude,"

Robin looked at Wally and both of them knew that things were not going to be good. But then again were they ever good?


	2. Chapter 2 - Prepared

Chapter 2

"Well, who were they!?"

"Nobody!"

"Robin, please tell us,"

"Starfire! Don't worry about it! None of you have anything to worry about!"

"Yes we do! Those guys knew you and it's clear that you knew them! Who were they!?"

Raven chimed in, "One of them knew how to cancel my powers! Who were they!?"

"Robin, they knew exactly where our security cameras were positioned. I checked the feed and... nothing,"

"I don't have time for this,"

Turning on his heels the boy wonder strode for the door that served as the living room exit. As the door automatically slid open Cyborg and Beast Boy stepped in Robin's path to block him. "We want an answer," demanded the two Titans with great fortitude.

Realizing that all attempts at escape would be futile, Robin sighed, "Fine,"

The other Titans smiled as Robin went to take a seat on the black leather couch. He stared through the glass windows at the sea below the tower and an awkward silence filled the room. Then he started, "They were members of the League of Assassins,"

Beast Boy closed his eyes and chuckled, "Hahaha! No seriously dude, who were they?"

Robin glared at the green boy, "They were the League of Assassins,"

"From your nights in Gotham?" questioned Cyborg.

Robin simply nodded. "The League of Assassins are my responsibility. It's my fault they're here. I don't know what they're after, but I don't want any of you pursuing them,"

In unison the other Titans screamed in shock, "What!?"

"It's too dangerous. The League of Assassins aren't our ordinary criminals. They're trained martial artists with experience in dark arts. I won't let any of you get hurt. Let me deal with them,"

"But-"

"I'm doing this alone, understand?"

The boy wonder scanned his team's faces which were nodding sourly. "Great, and now for that other problem,"

* * *

Wally West paced up and down the hallway, hands behind his back, and face in a worried scowl. What was taking them so long? His steps were quick yet careful. He did not want to speed up and risk revealing his secret. His worried walk continued and he waited impatiently for the teens currently meeting in the living room. Suddenly the door to the living room slid open to reveal the Teen Titans. Wally curved his lips into a fake smile, "Hi guys,"

Cyborg stepped forward with a serious expression on his face, "Mr. West, you're going to have to stay here for the night,"

"What? Why?"

Cyborg studied the ginger's face full of disbelief. The titan expected more fear from a simple scientist. Taking a deep breath the robotic man continued, "It's for your own protection,"

"But I have research to do!"

"That'll have to wait Mr. West,"

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay,"

Realizing that there was no escape, Wally simply nodded. A smile grew on Beast Boy's green face, "Cool dude, now time for the tour,"

The shape-shifting titan grabbed Wally by the wrist and proceeded to drag him down the hallway. The other Titans followed close behind. After an hour Wally was familiar with the living room, game room, and his own room. "And the last stop of our tour will be the garage," explained Beast Boy.

Wally followed the Titans into the garage to view their vehicles. Cyborg turned to the teenage scientist, "Mr. West, if things get crazy and we're not here, stay in the T-Car. It has a built in defense system and alarm so we'll get the message if you're in any danger,"

Wally nodded and examined the rest of the garage. Power tools littered the floor and the scent of oil was ample in the air. He observed the various drills on the ground and noticed a red tool box against a wall of the garage. As Wally investigated the room the brand new red motorcycle by the toolbox caught his eye. Its glossy finish was better than that of the T-Car. It was small in size and had two 'R' letters engraved by the wheels. "Thats mine,"

Wally turned his head to look at Robin. "It's a new project I've been working on. Still in the prototype phase but when it's done it'll be perfect. Bulletproof, flameproof, nitrous, everything,"

Wally nodded and the group headed back up to the living room. The exhausted teenagers fell to the couch and relaxed. After several minutes Robin stood up, "I'm going after the ones who attacked at the press conference. If anything happens while I'm gone put the tower in lockdown mode,"

"Lockdown mode! But how will you get int!?" questioned Starfire.

"Just do it, trust me,"

His teammates and Wally nodded as the boy wonder left the living room to prepare for battle.

* * *

A dim light lit the bamboo floor and the sound of crickets could be heard in the distance. A dark voice suddenly revealed itself, "Step forward,"

A brunette clad in black and several ninjas stepped forward into the light. "Kneel,"

The ninjas and brunette did as commanded. "Bow your heads,"

The group bowed their heads and awaited further instructions. "Talia al Ghul,"

The brunette stared up. "Our forces have informed us that a new revolutionary brand of Xenothium products are to be released,"

The brunette nodded attentively. "The scientist responsible for the stabilization of the element is named Wally West. Find him and bring him to me,"

"Do you plan on using him to synthesize Xenothium-"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sir," muttered the brunette now staring down at her feet.

"Find him and bring him to me,"

The brunette nodded, "Yes master,"

* * *

Robin painstakingly checked his utility belt once more. As always all gadgets were accounted for. Do it one more time. The boy wonder began to review his belt once more. He prodded at the meticulously stored gadgets and sighed as he finished. He fell back onto his bed and massaged his temples. He had so many questions. Why were the League of Assassins in Jump City? For Robin? For Dick Grayson? For what?

_Knock-Knock!_

The sound broke his thoughts and Robin turned around to walk to his room door. It slid open to reveal Wally. "Wally, what can I do for you?"

A scowl emerged on the boy's face, "I have to stay here over night!"

"Well, yes, the League of Assassins-"

"Dick! I have my own priorities! I can't waste a night relaxing in Jump! Central and Keystone City needs Kid Flash!"

"I know Wally! But it's only for a night. Your identity is important to you right? Or do you want to just give it away?"

"I don't even understand what the big deal is. Why can't I just tell them that I'm Kid Flash?"

"Because it just makes things more complicated,"

"How do you know?"

"Believe me. I know," said Robin with a frown plastered on his face.

Wally acquiesced, he didn't stand a chance against the boy's famous glares, "Fine. I'll stay for one night but then I'm going directly back to Central City,"

Robin nodded and exited his room. As he headed for the garage he said to Wally over his shoulder, "Wish me luck,"

* * *

The boy wonder hopped from rooftop to rooftop staring at the streets below as he performed each leap. The cool breeze of the night whipped at his face and he remained calm as his acrobatic instincts moved his body. The clouds above were dark and a light drizzle started.

The boy wonder stopped on one roof and closed his eyes. He listened to the drizzle around him slowly turn into a full storm. Rain drops dowsed his face and his naturally spiky hair fell to cover his forehead. He could feel his uniform getting wet and he exhaled as the sound of thunder echoed across the darkness. Slowly he began to open his eyes and the rain slightly blurred his vision. The sound of thunder roared once more.

When the boy's eyes were fully open he could see that he was surrounded by ninjas who were drawing their blades. Robin reached into utility belt and stepped into a defensive stance. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
